The present invention relates to inserting caps in vials used for medical test samples and, more particularly, to machines that cap a plurality of vials.
Capped vials are often used in the medical applications for mixing, storing, and sampling cultures, drugs and other various test samples. Often, many samples must be tested, requiring filling, capping and other handling operations of a large number of sample vials or containers. Capped vials are also used for storing small parts such as electronic components and chips which require protection from dust and other contamination.
Sample trays are used for storage, handling and use of large numbers of vials. Two axis positioners are available to fill or sample individual vials in the tray. However, capping of the vials once these operations are completed is still often done manually. Manual capping is manual labor intensive, slow, and may result in spillage or contamination of the samples. Full insertion of caps is repetitive, tedious and requires substantial insertion force. Long term repetition of such a task may result in adverse medical conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,390 discloses a machine and process for capping and sealing containers. The machine caps containers are they are fed on a conveyor. The machine is large and complicated, and is not cable of capping a tray of vials.